Bulletproof Heart
by Randi17
Summary: Kinda random title, yes, and I suck at summaries, so please just give this one a chance. :D Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! SO yea, this chapter is a short one, kinda to just "get to know" the charecters. So I don't own anything except the charecters Dakota, and Cassandra. And a few others. xD but they don't come in till later. ;)**

**December, 2011**

"OW! _FUCK,_ Lindsey!" Gerard Way exclaimed to his wife, Lindsey.

"Oh, shush!" She replied. "You're only making it worse!" She was dressing a big gash Gerard had on his inner wrist. Suddenly, a baby started to cry.

"_Now_ look what you did. You woke B up." Mikey, Gerard's brother said.

B, or Bandit, was Gerard and Lindsey's daughter, who was around 2 years old. Mikey went to the nursery and came back with Bandit, rocking her. "Sshhh… don't cry, sweetie. Everything's okay."

"Here. You fix your brother, and I'll take Bumble B." Lindsey said. "And make sure he doesn't squirm!" she added with a wink.

"Yea, sure." Gerard said, rolling his eyes.

Meanwhile, in the small town of Amherst, Wisconsin, Cassandra Nichols was treating her boyfriend, Dakota Jacobson, due to his odd shoulder acne.

"Cass, that hurts." Dakota complained.

"It's almost done..." she replied.

"Babe, seriously. I'm tellin' ya, you don't know your own strength!"

Cassie grinned. "There! Done! Happy?"

"Ecstatic."

"Good." Cassie leaned down and pecked him on the lips. Dakota got up and left the house. "So I'll see you Saturday, then?" she asked.

"Yep. I can't wait!" He replied.

"Good. I'll wait under the mistletoe." Cassie winked, and Dakota dissappered into the black December night.

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for reading this! I just started this one this weekend, and as you can tell, it's all about MCR and their new album! Yayyyy! So sorry it's so short, but I'm hoping the chapters will get longer. So, anyhooz, Spanks for reading and please review! That would be much appreciated. ;)**

**xoxo,**

**Randi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo guys! So this is the new chapter! Its got lots of coolio stuff in it (in my humble opinion) and yea.**

**I own nothing except Dakota, Liliana, Cassie, Zack, and Eric. :D**

Five Months Later (May 2012)

May 21st, 2012. Prom.

Cassie **knew **she should be happy tonight, but without Dakota, it just wasn't the same. She had a nameless date that her befst friend, Liliana set her up with.

"What's his name again?" Cassie whispered.

"Zack Dorsette" Liliana whispered back.

"Are you girls ready yet? Your dates are here!" Cassie's mother called.

"We're coming!" They smoothed down their dresses, and left the room, Cassie touching the small tattoo on her inner wrist.

Bellville, New Jersey

Frank Iero sat with his daughter, Cherrym watching T.V. Suddenly there was a bright flash of light, followed by a 15-second pause. It was during this pause that Frank tried calling his best friends, Gerard, Mikey, and Ray. But his cell was out of service. Then, there was a sonic boom and everything went black.

Los Angeles, California

Gerard and Mikey Way were babysitting Bandit while Lindsey was grocery shopping. A flash of light, then blackness.

Across Town

Ray Toro was in the middle of eating dinner with his wife, Crysta, when a bright light flashed and everything shook.

Nothing.

Amherst, Wisconsin

Cassie and Zack were dancing. Slow dancing. Zack was trying to hold her close, and Cassie was trying to keep an arms' distance away from him.

Liliana walked up with her date, Eric.

"What's up, buttercup?" she asked with a wink.

"Not the same..." She replied.

Liliana opened her mouth to reply, but before she could reply, the music stopped and the lights went out.

**Okay, so it's kinda a cliffy here, so I'll see about uploading the next chapter soon. :D Like tonight soon. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gerard's POV**

Nothing.

That's all.

Nothing matters.

Except saving Lindsey and Bumble B.

I have to _**WAKE UP!**_

**Mikey's POV**

Where am I?

What happened?

Where did we go?

**Frank's POV**

Cherry. Cherry. Jamia. Cherry.

**Ray's POV**

-nothing-

**Cassie's POV**

I need to get out.

Where am I?

_**What**_ am I?

_**When**_ am I?

Am I dead?

Am I in Hell?

Where's Lil, and Dakota?

Dakota...

I have to _stay alive_ for him.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ahhh! Here we are guys! Chapter 4! Sorry these are so... short. They're like 3 pages long in my notebook, trust me! Onward!**

* * *

><p><strong>2013<strong>

**Gerard's POV**

White. That's all I see. White. I hear a cough, and tried to turn my head to see who it was. I couldn't move.

"...Gee?"

"...Mikey?"

"Yea."

"Where are we?"

"I'm not sure."

"Shhhh! Do you guys want us to get killed?"

"RAY!"

"Yes! Now shut up!"

I had nothing to do but gaze upward as I heartd someone enter.

"...The Expirement is almost complete."

"**_Almost?_**"

Here, I shut my eyes, pretending to sleep.

"Yes. The Girl must be found."

"Where is she?"

"In 2012, she was in Wisconsin."

"Do we know if she was affected by the bombs?"

"She passed out, but she is alive."

"And well? Because we cannot perform the expirement with a sick Girl."

"No. She is still asleep."

The voices faded out as they left. I waited, counting the seconds.

After 300 seconds, **(A/N: That's 5 minutes for those of you who just dont wanna do the math.) **I spoke up.

"Hey bro?"

"Yea?" he replied.

"Frankie?"

"I'm here" was the response.

"Ray?"

"Mhm?"

"Are we the expirement?"

There was a long pause, and then Frankie said quietly, "I guess..."

I immediately replied, "Let's get out of here."

******Wisconsin******

**Cassie's POV**

I blinked, rubbing my head.

"Good! You're up!" A cheerul woman looked at me.

"What the...?" I stammered.

"Oh! Where are my manners? Cherry! Cyanide! Gasoline! Get your asses in here!"

I sat up as three people came inside, two boys and one girl.

The girl stepped forward. She had magenta hair, skinny jeans and a brown shirt. "Cherry Pep." she said.

"Cyanide After", one of the boys siad.'

"Gasoline After" the other one said.

They were twins, hair bleached blonde by the sun, black cutoffs and dark blue wife beaters.

"Pleasure," I said.

"And I'm Thrill Killer." the woman said. "You must be starving." she handed me a bowl filled with mashed... were those yams? Yes, they WERE!

She handed me the bowl, and froze.

"What?" I asked.

"your necklace..."

"What about it?"

"Take it off." Thrill Killer said.

I did.

She picked it up, and within seconds it was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahh, that's Chapter 4! Wow, this is great! So I totes forgot to mention my reviewers in the last 2 chapters, and they are:<strong>

**and **

**Jennykitty198**

**So thanks guys for reviewing! It makes me smile, and if anybody else feels the need to review, please do. that would be much appreciated!**

**Ciao!**

**xoxo,**

**Randi**


	5. Chapter 5

"What was THAT?" I shrieked.

"Your necklace was a tracking device used by Bl/IND." Cherry said.

"Blind? What's blind?"

"No, not blind as in 'I cannot see,' but Blind as in 'Better Living Industries." Cherry spat out the last part.

"But I have had that necklace since before I was born..."

"You don't plan to destroy the world in 2 days, kid." Cyanide said.

"But why ME?" I asked.

"Eat first, clean second, and questions last." Thrill said with a wink.

So I ate the yams without thinking, and then took a bath, all as if I were on autopilot.

As I got out, I realized something.

"Uh... Thrill?"

"Yea?"

"All I have is my dress..."

"Oh! Cherry and you might be the same size!"

Cherry got me a set of clothes. A black shirt, white pants and black sneakers.

"Thanks."

* * *

><p>"Questions."<p>

It was 7:00 pm now, and we were all sitting around the table, with mugs of hot chocolate in our hands. "These are tough times, but we can spare a little chocolate." Thrill had said.

"Where am I?"

"Amherst." Cyanide said.

"Or what used to be." Gasoline added. **(A/N: I got really busy so this next part is not written in my notebook, its all me winging it.)**

"what happened?" I asked.

"Well, after the bombs of 2012 detonated, EVERYTHING died. All plants that is. So everything turned into desert. And then, all hell broke loose. Mysterious guys with white suits and vampire masks started showing up. They kept asking about someone called "The Girl." They didn't even know her name. Or what she was supposed to do. All that they knew was that Bl/IND wanted her. And wanted her badly. Badly enough to start killing things. Things close to us." Gasoline said.

"Like what?" Or who?

"Like our parents, brothers, sisters, best friends, boyfriends, girlfriends, aunts, uncles, cats, dogs... the list goes on and on."

"Oh god. What do we do?"

"Nothing. What's dead is dead."

"Anyone close to me?"

Cyanide rambled off the list before I could even breathe. "Charles Nichols, Sr. and Corrissa Nichols. Charlie Nichols, Jr. and Christina Nichols. We believe Lilana Ericson to be dead, but we are not sure."

I gasped. "Momma-Daddy-Charlie-Britt-Lil... they're all gone..." I whispered.

Thrill slid a gun across the table to me. "You need to go. We won't judge you. Just take this mask and go ONLY by The Black Widow. Forget Cassandra Nichols ever exsisted. Go. Find your destiny. Cos Heaven knows it's nowhere near here."

I picked up the mask. It was a masqurade sort of mask, black velved with sparkles on it. I took the gun. I got up, and hugged Thrill. "Thank you." I whispered. Then I got up and left, set to face my destiny.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow. I'm really sorry, but school starts in about 1 day, so I'll only be able to update once a week. If that. So I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry about my spelling because it sucks, I know. So, I looked at the last chapter and realized I didn't mention ! I'm sorry! It sort of sucks. But here you go! And to Kenny Lee Chud, for reviewing! So thanks to everyone, including Jennykitty198, youve reviewed every chapter so far and I love you for that! So read, and review, and PM me if you have any questions. I will answer all, without hesitation, and I know this didn't have Gee, or Mikey, or Frank, or Ray in this chapter, and I'm not sure when they will appear again, because to be honest, I really feel... bored writing about them. Oh well. I'm rambling. See ya next time!**

**xoxo,**

**Randi**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey y'all! So if you haven't figured out yet, I usually update on Wednesdays here, and that's because on any other day of the week I get home at like 6, unless it's a Friday, and usually I don't get home until 9:30. (I'm a cheerleader). And on Wednesdays, I don't have practice. So yea, I could bring the laptop to school with me and update during study hall (which is what I'm doing now), but it's SUCH a hassle. And so, we are no longer going to focus on dear little Cassie (I mean, seriously, she's only 17 and she has to save the world with our beautiful Killjoys.) Speaking of Killjoys, we are actually focusing on THEM this chapter. As I promised Jennykitty198, this chapter chronicles their escape. Or so I think…. It might be terrible. Onward, MARCH!**

* * *

><p><strong>Gerard's POV<strong>

We have to get out of here. Now. I don't care what it takes. If I die before I get out of here, I lived a good life. Hmmm. I wonder what dying would be like. Would it be easy, like falling asleep or taking a bath? Or would it be hard and painful, like breaking your spine? I suppose it would depend on how I would die... Okay I need to stop thinking about this.

"H-H-Hey Mikes?"

"Yea?"

"How do you suppose we get out of here?"

"Leave?"

"Thanks, genius."

"No problem, bro."

"Wipe that smirk off your face before I do something about it." I was getting agitated.

"Kay."

So I was trying to work through my way through the straps that bound my arms/hands to my sides and the tables. They were surprisingly weak. I guess they (whoever "they" was) didn't expect us to wake up for a VERY long time. I wriggled out of them, and discovered that my neck was bound. I went to my neck, trying to see if it was possible to wriggle out of it like my hands did. It was not. But, there was a buckle thingy on it. I went and I worked that, discovering my feet were un-shoed, and there was a way to wriggle out of the straps. I was soon free of the weird examining table.

I went and freed Mikey and Frank and Ray, telling them how we were just going to find random guns while working the straps.

"Finding random guns? THATS youre brilliant plan for saving the world?" Ray asked me.

"Well do you have anything BETTER?" I yelled.

"...no..."

"Then shut the ACTUAL FUCK UP!"

"Guys, guys guys, they're going to hear us!" Frank whisper-yelled.

I walked around the room, taking in our surroundings. Four brightly-coloured guns sat on a table. Convienent. _Too _convienient.

I picked up the yellow gun. Nothing. "Okay guys. Come on. Grab a gun and lets go."

They follwed my lead, leaving the room.

It was a straight shot outside when Ray was grabbed.

We turned and looked at the man.

"RUN!" Ray yelled.

We ran. Away. Far away. As fast as our legs could take us.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, see? Terrible! Oh well.<strong>

**So I'm supposed to be doing my geometry homework (but i'm not) so... oh wellz.**

**Ummmm I made a Fictionpress account, under the same name that I am under on this one (Randi17) and I am currently working on writing a story called "The Other Blonde Girl" it's pretty rad. It has the Bubonic Plague in it. :)**

**See ya next time! Reviews are always accepted. They are like wordy hugs. :) So I'll talk to ya next wednesday! (hopefully)**

**xox,**

**Randi**


	7. Chapter 7

**So is there a reason my Wednesday update was not there? Yup. I had church choir practice. :D Um, and me and my dad had a fallout. No comment. But I think the song of this coming chapter is "Photographs and Memories" by Jason Reeves. It's kinda cute, and sad. So this chapter will be about both Killjoys AND Cassie, so here we goes! **

**P.S: How'd ya like Raymond dying in the last chapter? Please review that last chapter with your reaction? Kay, spanks!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

**Gerard's POV**

Ray. One of my best friends, is dead. I've never expirenced this in my life. Wow. That's just... wow. I couldn't cry cos that's weakness. And i'm not weak. We soon reached the outskirts of the city, and we looked behind us, to see if the weird people were following us. They were. They were'nt that far behind us. So we ran. And Ran. And soon, we made it to where they weren't following us anymore. There was a small diner/gas station in the distance.

"Guys, let's stop for the night at that diner over there." I said.

Little did I know we would be spending the next 6 years there.

**2 hours later...**

We arrived at the diner, hungry as heck. But first we each claimed a booth, and passed out, exhausted.

**Cassie's POV**

I've been wandering around an endless desert for what seems like forever. All I have is this pathetic little cell phone probably from last century. It was large and black and everything was just... bad. I wanted my phone from prom. I wanted everything back from prom. My friends, my overlyextensive music collection, my cats, my boyfriend... but I cannot just be all wallowing in my self pity...

**_Flashback:_**

**_I was sitting on the couch, curled up in a microplush blanket, watching Taylor Swift video after Taylor Swift video after Taylor Swift video. It was shortly after Dakota died... or rather, committed suicide. -blanch- And Lilianna shows up in front of my T.V._**

**_"Come on. What's the matter?" She asked, tickling my nose a little._**

**_"Nothing. Just wallowing in my self-pity."_**

**_"Come on... let's get you looking SEXAY and out to a PARTAY to meet some new guys!"_**

**_"Nah... I'd rather stay."_**

**_"Cass, do you HONESTLY think i'm going to let you do that?"_**

**_"Well, I'v always been an introvert..."_**

**_"Nevermind."_**

**_"She's right, Cass. You need to get out of the house. You're wallowing makes me depressed. Plus, Taylor Swift can't sing." _(A/N: I have nothing against Taylor Swift, in fact, she's one of my favorite artists. But the charetor I'm putting in here, hates her.) _Charlie, my older brother said. "Hey zit face." he said in regards to Lil._**

**_"what up Charlene?"_**

**_"Oh wow, guys. If y'all really ARE going to go and argue like that... PLEASE GIVE ME SOME FUCKING CLOTHES!"_**

****Present Day...

I saw a small speck on the horizon. Yay. So, since there is NOTHING ELSE TO LIVE FOR, I might as well start walking towards it.

**Around 4 hours or so later...**

I showed up at this diner/gas station thingy... hmm. I entered. "hello?" I asked, timid.

A man stepped out from behind the counter. "Well hello there, young one." he said.

* * *

><p><strong>WHEW! Sorry... it's been over 2 months (Sheepish) but BE FREAKING HAPPY! I could give you a crapload of excuses (My dad hates me... my dog hates me... I have cheer everyday after school... I have school...) but there really isn't any one for my laziness... I hope you enjoy... reviews are SO TOTES accepted! I love to know how good (or shitty) of a writer I am.. Oh, and if you liked that flashback scene (and would like me to continue it, as I already have it forming in my mind... or do you just want me to do something like an 'outtakes' story where i put the scene in a chapter...) please let me know. :) Kay?<strong>

**Kay.**

**Love y'all!**

**xoxo,**

**Randi  
>(P.S.: At least it's a wednesday xD)<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Cassie's POV**

"Who are you?" I asked, timid.

"Oh I'm sorry. I'm Party Poison." He stuck out his hand. I eyed it carefully. "It's okay, I won't hurt you." He gave me what I'm sure he thought was a reassuring smile but to me, it just looked really nervous.

"Pleasure. I'm the Black Widow." I shook his hand.

"Sorry no one is around, the others are out scoping the area." Others?

"Others?" I asked.

"Yes. My best friends, Jet Starr and Fun Ghoul, and my brother Kobra Kidd." He explained.

"Ah. If I may ask, why are you not out 'scoping' the area?"

"We saw you around yesterday morning, and they decided that having 4 new grown men around would be overwhelming to anyone, much less the 17 year old girl you are."

"How on Earth do you know I'm 17?"

"Simple. Your name is Cassandra Nichols, you're 17, your birthday is April 1st, 1996, you had a boyfriend named Dakota, you lived in the small town of Amherst, WI, and I know precisely why Dakota committed suicide last year on January 17th, 2012."

"Ho….ly… schizz." I said in amazement.

"Are you wondering how I know that?"

"Yes, but, more importantly, I am wondering WHY you know this."

"You are what are known to Better Living Industries as 'The Girl'. You could be a great improvement to society when they find you."

"IF they find me." I countered.

"Correct. IF."

"Now, if you don't mind, could I know why it is that Dakota committed suicide?"

"Not now. If you don't mind, I do believe you are in need of a nice long sleep." He smiled as he said this.

"I am…"

"Good. Your room is right this way. Just go to bed, and don't worry about anything. It will all be taken care of when you awaken." He led me down a longish hallway with 7 doors. A bathroom, 5 bedrooms, and a shut door. I thought I heard some sort of moaning from behind the door.

"What's in here?" I asked, reaching for the door.

"DON'T! I mean, it's a closet, and it's INSANELY messy." He added quickly after seeing my shocked expression.

"Ah. Here we are. Your room." He directed me into a small bedroom with a dresser, and a bed, and a bedside table in it. I took off my shoes and immediately sat on the bed.

"Anything you need before you fall asleep?" he asked.

"Nope. I will see you when I wake up." He left the room, shutting the door gently behind him. I, meanwhile, laid down on the bed and was asleep within seconds.

**Dreamland (A/N: This is a continuation of the flashback from Chapter 7, so if you don't remember it/didn't read it, GO READ IT! Like, RIGHT FREAKING NOW. Or it willn't make sense. :P)**

"_**Okay, if you guys are going to argue like that, GIVE ME SOME FUCKING CLOTHES!" I screamed.**_

_**Lil thrust a bag in my face.**_

"_**Go put that on. Now." She said. Or rather, commanded.**_

_**I went upstairs and put on the outfit. A tight, short black dress **_**(A/N: Outfit on profile… it's Avril Lavigne's Party Crashers dress she wore in her 'SMILE' music video… and it's DEFIANTLY on my Christmas list lol!)**_**, opaque fuchsia tights, knee high boots, and matching jewelry. I slowly, very lethargically put on the outfit.**_

_**Lil began banging on my door. "YO! NICHOLS! WHAT THE FROSCHIZZLE IS TAKING YOU SO LONG?"**_

_**I opened the door a crack. "I utterly refuse to come out."**_

"_**Come on, babe. For me?"**_

_**I slowly opened up the door to reveal my whole self.**_

"_**WOAH! SHOW OFF THAT BODY, Cass!" she spun me around in a circle. "Great. Now get into jammies and come out. I have hair and makeup supplies for you."**_

"_**What… the actual frack?"**_

"_**Do you HONESTLY think we are going to get anywhere where you can wear that totally smexy outfit in this Podunk little town?"**_

"_**No…."**_

"_**Exactly. So guess where we're going?"  
>"I'm dying to know."<strong>_

"_**APPLETON!" **_**(A/N: For those of you who don't know [which I imagine is a lot if not all of you] Appleton compared to Amherst is… well, a huge-ass city. I should know.)**

_**I smacked Lil's arm. "You sasshole!"**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**Where are we going in Appleton?"**_

"_**Ever hear of NightStorm?"**_

"_**Um… no?"**_

"_**Dude. Come on. It is only like THE place to go for a cool party! One worthy of that kickass outfit you are STILL WEARING."**_

_**I began undressing in my room, putting on a new set of jammies. "Continue…."**_

"_**And, well, it's just this teen nightclub. No drinking or smoking allowed." She smiled at this, to which I smiled back. **_

"_**Fine. Let's go. On ONE condition."**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**I drive, and we take my car."**_

"_**Deal. Wait, shower first."**_

"_**fine."**_

_**I showered…**_

_**And before I knew it, I was saying goodbye to Charlie and leaving on our little adventure in my '77 Bug.**_

_****around 1 hour and 15 minutes later****_

_**We pulled up to an old warehouse with the deep sounds of bass coming from it. I glanced at Lil, who reached over and fluffed up my hair. (We had stopped at a truck stop along the way to get me ready)**_

"_**Ready when you are?" she asked.**_

"_**Ready." I said.**_

_**We paid the $10 cover charge and got in. The place was packed, filled with a bunch of people dancing and hanging out. I leaned over to Lil, whispering "I feel a little overdressed."**_

"_**Suck it up and SMILE, because here comes a cute guy now."**_

"_**What if he's headed for you?"**_

"_**Me? Oh puh-LEEZE. He's TOTALLY heading for you, Cass. Now I'm going to leave you and you go have fun, dance, don't leave your drink, and use protection! Text me when you're ready to go." She said with a smile and a wave.**_

_**The cute guy came up to me with this adorable crooked smirk on his face. "Hi, I'm DresDen." And so began my very first abusive relationship.**_

**A/N: Hey guys! So, this chapter is over 1000 words long... -whew- and I'm 98.6% certain that the majority of the words are (is?) the dream of Cassie's. So. **

**Some background on DresDen: I actually know a guy named DresDen. And I like(d) him. And he knew that. So did my best friend. So they started to date.**

**I'm shunning them both now. Like, today, he comes over at lunch, and I (oh-so-very abruptly, like MID-WORD abruptly) stand up (almost knocking my chair **

**over) and mumbling "you can have a seat, sasshole" and leaving. Ah, don't you just LOVE high school? lol. Actually I do. But... I'm saving the rest for my **

**therapist lol... **

**Some important info before I go:**

**I have put up a poll on my profile about Christmas: PLEASE GO VOTE! :3**

**It's wendesday again. Actually, it's 11:34pm on the day before thanksgiving...**

**happy [early... like 25 minutes early] turkey day! :3**

**xox**

**Randi17**


	9. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**Hey all! So I'd just like to remind everyone that I have a poll open as of right now… and I really really really want you guys to go vote! As of this second, only 2 people have voted on it, and it is like INSANE cos now I have no idea what to do for a story! D: So, if someone could go vote…. It would be mucho appreciated. :-) it will only be open until December 15****th****, so hurry! I need to know what to write about! **

**Until like Wednesday (I hope)**

**Xox**

**Randi17**


End file.
